<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At home in your hold by flwrkyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320935">At home in your hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu'>flwrkyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>canon compliant enha [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), in conclusion gay boys snuggling, jungwon is a little shit, niki confident baby !!, sunki cuddling is just so cute, sunoo flustered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quit staring and sleep will you,” Sunoo mumbled, opening his eyes and glancing over at the younger. A very soft giggle fell from Niki’s lips. “But I like looking at you,” The younger softly admitted, looking at Sunoo with the most tender and endearing gaze. Sunoo seemed to freeze at his comment however. Staring blankly at Niki as if he’d seen a ghost or something. </p><p>Or, Niki likes sleeping in Sunoo’s bed, and maybe he just likes the older a little more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>canon compliant enha [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At home in your hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is pure word vomit of me just really wanting to write soft sunki cuddling fluff so i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>-sonja</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late, it was so painfully late when they arrived back at the dorm after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> day of practicing. Everyone was visibly deflated as they entered the dorm. Jungwon sleepily hurrying off to take a quick shower before get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep. Granted it was already past three when they’d arrived home. Jay, Jake and Sunghoon had retreated to the kitchen in search of a bedtime snack and possibly some light banter before bed. Heeseung found himself sprawled out on one of their couches rewatching a video he’d taken of them during practice. Now that only left two people. Niki and Sunoo. The older of the two and slinked his way almost immediately to their shared room. Not even changing out of his very gross sweaty practice clothes as he climbed up into his top bunk. Niki meandered into their room a few minutes later, having just barely enough energy to change out of his clothes from the day prior and into a very oversized tee and an equally comfy pair of sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the younger to climb his way up into Sunoo’s bed. He’d always felt particularly at home in the older’s bed. There was just something about it that seemed to bring him a small sense of peace. Sunoo moved to the side, making room for Niki to lay comfortably beside him. Niki laid down on his side. He had the most brilliant view of Sunoo laying on his back from this angle. His face lit up only by the light bleeding in from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit staring and sleep will you,” Sunoo mumbled, opening his eyes and glancing over at the younger. A very soft giggle fell from Niki’s lips. “But I like looking at you,” The younger softly admitted, looking at Sunoo with the most tender and endearing gaze. Sunoo seemed to freeze at his comment however. Staring blankly at Niki as if he’d seen a ghost or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki just smiled, continuing to stare endearingly at Sunoo. “And I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The older finally breathed out. It seemed to catch Niki off guard as the younger shot up in bed, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. He looked down at Sunoo wide eyed, one hand pointing to himself almost as if he was asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunoo held his breath, looking anywhere but Niki. He couldn’t bare see the expression on the younger’s face because some part of hum truly believed that Niki would somehow be disgusted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appalled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at his sudden confession. There was a long, a very long silence before Sunoo found himself gasping for air — and nor just because he’d been holding his breath, but because Niki had leaned down and kissed him. The sudden act left him breathless, eyes wide open as he failed to process what was currently happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to kiss me back or not?” Niki asked, pulling away just enough that Sunoo could feel his breath ghosting his lips. “Y-yeah, I’ll kiss you.” Sunoo breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he felt it again. The air being knocked out of him as the younger placed his lips on his. He melted into the kiss. One of Niki’s hands placed oh so gently on Sunoo’s waist as if he held on any tighter the older would crumble. Sunoo tasted like peaches — which Niki attributed to the lip tint the older put on every morning before leaving the dorm. Niki couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Niki tasted like coffee and love. Sunoo wasn’t exactly sure how to explain what love tasted like, but whatever it was, that’s definitely what Niki tasted like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger pulled away, situating himself once again in the space beside Sunoo. Laying down on his side, draping one arm over the older’s smaller frame. “If you hadn’t clued in by now, I feel the same way hyung.” Niki spoke softly, nestling his head in the crook of Sunoo’s neck (which proved to be a challenge in itself as Niki was taller than Sunoo). “You know, I did get that impression when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>me after I confessed.” Sunoo replied, rolling his eyes a bit but pulling the younger closer nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki smiled. His fluttered closed as he took in the older’s scent. He smelled surprisingly sweet considering they’d practiced hard all day, but the remnants of the older’s purfume seemed to overpower any stench of sweat that you’d assume one would reek of after a hard day practicing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you two stopped being dumbasses and finally got together,” Heeseung said as he trudged into the room. Sunoo snorted at the comment. One of his hands gently caressing the younger’s back. “Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should stop being a dumbass and finally confess to Sunghoon hyung,” Sunoo retorted with a small laugh that caused Niki to laugh as well. “Will you be quiet oh my god!” Heeseung whisper yelled at the pair. Seemingly on cue, Sunghoon (along with the rest of the 02z) walked into their bedroom. “Oh are they finally together?” Jake asked in a sleepy mumble. “Have you all been waiting for this or something?” Niki asked, his voice slightly muffled as his face was nuzzled in Sunoo’s neck. “Yes,” All four of them answered. The younger males laughed at this just as Jungwon returned from his shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here? Which one of you four got together?” He walked in with a myriad of questions as he made his way to Jay’s side. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you four</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Heeseung asked. “What? Those two have been pining since we were on I-Land and don't even get me started on Sunghoon hyung and Heeseung hyung,” Jungwon’s ramble ended up in two </span>
  <em>
    <span>massively </span>
  </em>
  <span>red males. Heeseung sat on his bed with the most shocked face that seemed to be growing redder by the second, and Sunghoon — oh poor Sunghoon. The poor eighteen year old had been trying to climb up to his bunk bed when Jungwon spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up slipping (and being caught </span>
  <em>
    <span>luckily </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Jake), face redder than ever. “You’re evil you know?” Jake said, directed at Jungwon. “No I am just fed up with them hopelessly pining after each other. It’s painful to watch really.” Jungwon explained making everyone (except Sunghoon and Heeseung) laugh. “Alright I think that’s enough,” Jay finally spoke, pulling Jungwon down to his bed. “We have to be up early so please everyone, deal with your feelings later. I would like to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep before our busy schedule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake laughed at Jay’s words but climbed into his bed nonetheless. Sunghoon and Heeseung seemed to be in some sort of great distress as Sunghoon walked up to the oldest’s bed and dragged him out of their bedroom, mumbling something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘we’ll be back’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as the remaining five members heard the front door click closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo let a sigh fall from his lips as he realized at some point in the last couple minutes, Niki had fallen asleep in his arms. Sunoo wished all his days would end like this, with the boy he held most dearly to his heart asleep in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>